Gaming machines are well known. One variety of such machines comprise gambling machines. These machines include the well known video poker and slot machine. In general, these gambling machines are arranged to accept a wager from a player, present a game, and then pay the player a winning if the player receives a winning outcome of the game.
These gaming machines may be arranged to accept a player's wager in the form of either paper currency or coin monies. In the past, small winning amounts were commonly paid in coins from a coin hopper located in the gaming machine to a player accessible coin tray. Larger winnings were generally paid by the operator of the machine, such as by check or cash at a cashier window.
It is now common for gaming machines to issue tickets or vouchers in lieu of paper currency or coins. A player may provide credits for playing the game with paper currency. In the event the player does not wager all of the amount credited, the gaming machine may be arranged to issue a ticket representative of the unwagered credit. In the event a player wins the game, the winning amounts may be paid with the ticket.
These tickets may have a variety of forms. Generally, however, a player may redeem the ticket for its representative value in the form of paper currency or coins, such as at a cashier window. The method of issuing tickets has many advantages to the operator of the machine. One primary advantage is that all winning amounts, large or small, can be immediately paid to the player. Another advantage is that the operator does not have to maintain sufficient coins in the machine to ensure that payouts can be paid to the player.
There are several disadvantages to the current ticket dispensing systems. One problem relates to ticket tracking. As will be appreciated, it is important to ensure the authenticity of a particular ticket before it is paid, or else the gaming machine operator will suffer a loss. The ability of the player to redeem the ticket may also be limited, which is an inconvenience to the player.
It is also desired that there be a convenient means for issuing the tickets. In some instances, a gaming machine may be configured to accept a ticket. It is desirable for the player to be able to obtain tickets from a variety of sources and locations for use in providing credit for play of the gaming machine.